


Subjugation

by saijahrose



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Misgendering, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Male Character, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saijahrose/pseuds/saijahrose
Summary: Flynn, a trans-male commander of the rebel faction against the werewolf menace, finds himself back in the dungeons after being knocked out in an alley way.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Flynn couldn't tell how he’d ended up in this situation, he remembered an alleyway, a sweet smell, and then… darkness. He was now secured to some kind of apparatus that had his head facing sideways as if on a executioner's chopping block. His rear end was bare, like the rest of him, exposing his tender bits as it stuck up like a sore thumb. His whole body was in an odd bent-over position as if he were on a block of some kind. He felt entirely exposed and he realized he was meant to. Flynn was not one to scare easily though. He’d been in worse situations. He knew to keep his eyes and mouth shut until he could figure a way out of the new predicament he found himself in. Suddenly he heard someone speaking further away and he honed in on their conversation.  
“When’s the kid gonna wake up? It’s been hours!” an gruff voice asked an unknown presence. The voice that replied sent chills up Flynn’s spine.  
“Patience. The potion the fae brewed us was potent enough to knock out one of our most cumbersome enemies. However, I want her at full strength when I take her!” the voice boomed with a sinister tone. No doubt in his mind, it was Rupert.  
Suddenly the scent of dog joined the scent of blood and leather and Flynn knew they had approached him.  
“Seems we’ve no longer to wait brother, our little cunt is awake.” Rupert sneered, his lips curling into a smile. “Just as you cannot hide your true identity from me you cannot hide your trembling.”  
He was right, as soon as Flynn had heard Rupert’s voice memories of his past had come rushing back and his legs were shaking. He felt like he was the same small girl that had lived under the wolves leadership for so long. His whole body quaked and his teeth chattered.  
“Why have you brought me here wolf?” Flynn demanded, summoning some of the courage that a captain in the resistance should have. His body continued to betray him by shaking even more vigorously as the Werewolf High Commander got closer. He was in human form but his teeth still looked canine in origin and his hair was thick and matted like that of a wolf. His dark skin seemed to glow under the candle light of the area.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know you little cunt. After all the trouble you’ve caused my regime I owe you no explanation.” He got up in Flynn’s face now so close he could smell the meat he’d dined on tonight although his breath was so rancid he couldn’t tell if it was dead or alive when consumed.  
“Bartroy leave us.” he barked inches from Flynn’s face to the other man in the room. The door clambered shut as the other soldier left and the Flynn was left alone and vulnerable with his worst nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

The large man put a hand on Flynn’s bare ass and groped it harshly, his jagged dog like claws leaving impressions in the skin.  
“You’re as soft as ever, what are you calling yourself now? Flynn?” Rupert laughed and smacked the spot he had just grabbed with a force that surely would have knocked a standing person over. Flynn’s voice betrayed him as he let out a yelp, not expecting to be hit so suddenly. Recollecting himself Flynn spoke,“Yes I am a captain in the resistance now. No longer one of your toys.” he spoke proudly allowing himself a sense of pride. “Do what you will to my body but you will never break my spirit!”  
“We’ll see about that.” Rupert spoke curtly his eyes darting back and forth from Flynn’s face to his ass. He grabbed it again, a twisted hiss escaping his maw, letting his claws slowly leave marks as he released it. He was toying with the boy, not quite putting enough pressure to break the skin just yet. Rupert’s clawed hand came down and smacked Flynn’s ass with more force than even the last hit. Flynn bit his lip this time so only a whimper escaped. Rupert continued to grab, claw, and smack at the same spot until he was satisfied with the color of skin he left beneath. The wolf’s breath was still coming out in a clenched jawed hiss and the corners of his vision were going red with anticipation. He was going to retrain his slave if it took him weeks of torture. For now though he was going to have to deal with his more pressing issue. Rupert grabbed a device off the table behind him.“Speak now or forever hold your peace.” he growled at the boy who replied by spitting him in the face. Rupert wiped it off and then quickly fastened the gag around the boys mouth struggling with him as he pulled his head and mouth away. He eventually secured it and laid the long haired boys head back down sideways. Rupert unfastened his pant and his erection sprung to life. The boy’s eyes grew dark and he started struggling against his restraints as he realized what was about to happen. His mouth has been forced open and his teeth kept at bay behind a barrier. Rupert smiled at the despair that swept over the boy as he closed the gap between his cock and Flynn’s mouth. He spit on his hand and rubbed it over his erection before inserting it into the hole. The boys mouth was warm and moist. Rupert grabbed Flynn’s hair and started fucking his face. He’d pause only a second to make sure his toy could breathe. Before long his lengthy cock was down Flynn’s throat and tears were streaming down Flynn’s face. Rupert grunted and moaned. Each gasp of air from the boy turned Rupert on even more as he loved taking him to the edge of passing out. As his cock twitched he pulled out and finished on Flynn’s face.  
“Now you look like the dirty slut I know you are.” Rupert said with a smile pumping the remaining semen onto his finger and putting it onto Flynn’s tongue, which was hanging out. Flynn recoiled and tried to spit again to no avail.


End file.
